The Princess and I
by FioleeShipper
Summary: Based on a Philippine TV series of the same name. Rachel Berry lived a normal life until she won a free trip to Yangdon. After that she found out unbelievable things such as the fact that a prince, the school's badass playboy and her best friend were in love with her... and she's royalty. Contains fluffy Puckleberry, inevitable Finchel, awkward Samchel and adorable Quam.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry grew up happily despite knowing the truth that she was adopted. Her two sisters Quinn and Ashley were both blondes. They were taller than her, definitely, and prettier, if you asked Rachel. With her big nose, straight dark hair and petite body you would know immediately that Rachel Berry was actually not a Berry.

What they didn't know was Rachel was actually a princess - as in an actual one. The daughter of a king. Royalty.

It wasn't obvious, but Rachel had Yangdonese blood. Yangdon is a place in China that isn't exactly peaceful. Up until today, the war between the East and West continues.

Plenty of Americans moved to Yangdon way back when it was still a quiet paradise and had children with the first Yangdonese people. But they fled when the war began. Rachel's great-greatgrandfather was one of those Americans. Her father was part-American. Her mother was an American lady who grew tired of the big city and moved to Yangdon, where she was pursued by its soon-to-be king. They had a mostly-American, part-Chinese child who they named Aleyah who they thought had died.

But here she is, alive and running.

Rachel was controlling but if you were lucky you would find that she had a sweet side. Sam Evans was the one Rachel would show this side of hers to the most.

She was really talented, too. She often sang in front of Sam because she knew he would support her dreams of being a singer and that he was a fan of her voice, too.

Sam's her best friend since elementary. During those times Shelby and Hiram were fighting, and Quinn was being a bitch to Rachel. He comforted the little girl in a red knitted sweater who was crying and they became BFFs.

Little did Rachel know that her best friend was falling for her.

"So Sam, what's new with your life today?" Rachel asked him. "Any new stories? Any new... girls you want to tell me about?"

"Oh no..." He looked at her dreamily. "I'm still in love with her." "Whaaat? You've been in love with this mystery girl for the past two years and..."

Sam smiled. Rachel was smart, but she could be so clueless. He'd tell her about the beautiful girl who wanted to be on Broadway and had at least ten reindeer sweaters. And she would just say, "I like her - she's like me."

She kept babbling about how he should find another girl. "Seriously, it's getting boring! Or if you really can't... just tell her already!"

Sam grinned. "Don't worry, I'm telling her tomorrow."

Rachel sighed. "Good luck." She stayed quiet for a few seconds before remembering it was a school day. "And oh! Don't skip classes!"

Sam gave her a thumbs-up.

"Oh, um. Got to go," she said, excusing herself. "Mom wants me to go home immediately. She sounds excited." "Must be good news." "Exactly."

She ran home and her mom was shrieking. "Rachel! You won!"

"I what?" "You won!" "Won what?"

She approached her and snatched the letter from Shelby's hands. "Oh my God I won!"

She won a free trip to Yangdon.

(A/N: Excuse my crappy writing. The story is based on Princess and I, a television series in the Philippines. It has the same storyline as P&I and there are only minor differences, like who ends up with who. This is pretty much a ripoff, lol. Don't forget to R&R!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Uh yeah, no denying. This story makes no sense. I just hope you'd buy it. Her father lives in China buuut he does not look Chinese because of the Americans who lived there before... sort of like how there are Spanish-looking people in the Philippines. Okay, I suck. I just love the storyline of P&I. Just put this in your head: Rachel's a princess. But I'd really, really, REALLY appreciate it if you suggested a different place with royalty with citizens who don't look very different from Rachel. Thankssss!)

"Wow, Rachel! Congratulations!" Sam said. "So how long's the trip?" "Um, one week. Are you sure you won't miss me?" Rachel teasingly asked him. He laughed. "We'll always have Skype right?" She nodded.

"I better get ready," Rachel said. She excused herself and packed her bags. Suddenly her mother entered with a box. "What's that?" "Your new camera," she replied. "I saved up for it because I had a feeling you'd be going somewhere."

"Aw..." She hugged Shelby. "Thank you, mom." She opened the box and found a yellow camera. "This matches my new yellow kitty sweater!"

"I knew you'd love it." Rachel laughed. "What don't you know?"

"Ack. They make me sick," groaned Quinn as she drew a dress on her sketch pad. Sam shot her a dagger look. "What?"

"What's your problem with Rachel?" Sam asked her. "Ever since elementary you've been mean to her."

"And?" She lifted one eyebrow. "What do you care? Don't tell me you're in love with her, for Pete's sake."

"I am, and you have no right to be jealous," he said.

"What the... who the eff told you I was jealous?" Quinn almost screamed. "The nerve! I would never. Just look at yourself. Keep dreaming, Evans."

"Well then why are you being such a bitch about this?" "Because I can hear my mom and Rachel being cheesy and I cannot stand it," she replied.

Sam smiled. Quinn eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you smiling? Please stop it. It's creeping the fuck out of me."

"I read it on a magazine. That was a trick. You got tricked! I got you to tell me why you were upset."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so stupid."

Quinn checked her phone. It had five texts from Santana.

-santana-  
quinn... u should rlly come here

-santana-  
srsly therer a lot of hot guys

-santana-  
OMGGGG its noah puckerman xx

-brittany-  
I swear I saw Lord Tubbington smoking with some girls here... help me Q...

-dorkevans-  
Ohmygodracheljustwon!

Quinn immediately replied to Santana.

To: santana

Where are you? 


End file.
